Single
by Aulient Aphrodite
Summary: Boruto melirik ayahnya yang (untungnya) sudah menyerah berusaha membuat roti bakar, dan sedang mengikat dasinya yang berwarna biru tua. "Otou-san pasti sengaja membuatku telat agar Otou-san bisa melihat Hinata-sensei kan?"/single parent!au/ didedikasikan untuk #NHFD9/2018 /DLDR/RnR Please?/


Single

.

a fic by aulient a.

.

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

.

Boruto melirik ayahnya yang (untungnya) sudah menyerah berusaha membuat roti bakar, dan sedang mengikat dasinya yang berwarna biru tua. "Otou-san pasti sengaja membuatku telat agar Otou-san bisa melihat Hinata-sensei kan?"

.

standard warning applied. AU. **_DLDR._**

.

* * *

 _(age clarification:_

 _Uzumaki Naruto: 35 y/o_

 _Hyuuga Hinata: 32 y/o_

 _Uzumaki Boruto: 12 y/o_

 _Hyuuga Himawari: 2 y/o)_

* * *

~o0o~

Hari-hari kerja Uzumaki Naruto biasanya berjalan seperti ini. Bangun jam 6 pagi, mandi, berusaha membuat sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri dan Boruto, anak semata wayangnya dan gagal, mengantarkan anaknya ke sekolah, pergi ke kantor, kerja, kerja, kerja, makan siang, kerja, kerja, kerja, kerja, pulang, tidur, dan siklusnya berulang terus seperti itu.

Hari ini pun tidak jauh berbeda. Tidak ada yang berbeda, malah. Jam menunjukkan pukul 8.45 pagi dan bel masuk sekolah Boruto akan berdering 15 menit lagi, sedangkan Naruto masih berkutat di dapur berusaha membuat roti bakar. Hasilnya? Tidak usah ditanya. Boruto yang telah siap berangkat memutar matanya dengan kesal.

"Aku mulai curiga Otou-san sengaja ingin membuatku telat setiap hari." kata Boruto sambil memelototi jam di ponselnya, berharap angka-angka yang tertera disana berhenti bergerak maju secara magis.

"Hey, apa yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu, huh?"

Boruto melirik ayahnya yang (untungnya) sudah menyerah berusaha membuat roti bakar, dan sedang mengikat dasinya yang berwarna biru tua. "Otou-san pasti sengaja membuatku telat agar Otou-san bisa melihat Hinata-sensei kan?"

Naruto yang kini tengah memakai sepatunya terdiam di tempat. "Sensei mu yang cantik itu? Yang biasanya menunggu siswa yang telat di gerbang?"

Boruto memutar mata. Lagi. "Ugh, siapa lagi kalau bukan yang itu." Mereka memasuki mobil ketika jam di ponsel Boruto menunjukkan angka 8.52 pagi.

"Jadi namanya Hinata?" Tanya Naruto begitu keduanya telah berada di dalam mobil.

"Mm-hm."

"Apakah dia masih _single_?"

Boruto menghela nafas panjang, "Mana aku tahu, Tou-san. Aku tidak pernah mencuri berkas profil beliau dari ruang guru."

Naruto mengangguk-ngangguk, memahami ketidaktahuan anaknya atas kehidupan personal senseinya.

"Dia mengajar apa disekolahmu?"

"Mm, beliau tidak mengajar apa-apa. Guru konseling." Boruto melirik ayahnya.

"Konseling?"

Boruto mengangguk. "Jadi, kalau aku berbuat onar disekolah dan ayah dipanggil oleh guru konselingku, ayah bisa bertemu dan mengobrol dengan Hinata-sensei." Menekankan kata-kata 'mengobrol' disertai dengan gestur tanda petik di kedua tangannya, Boruto menyeringai, menoleh pada Naruto dan menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan jahil.

"Jika kau sengaja mencari masalah hari ini, anak muda, Tou-san tidak akan segan menyita seluruh alat elektronik yang kau punya."

" _Jeez_ , aku hanya bercanda, Tou-san, tidak asik."

"Iya, iya. Tou-san tahu kau hanya bercanda."

Sisa perjalanan mereka dihabiskan dalam diam. Boruto sibuk dengan ponselnya, kemungkinan memberitahu teman-teman sekelasnya bahwa ia akan telat lagi hari ini. Naruto, _well_ , ia memikirkan pembicaraannya barusan dengan anak semata wayangnya. Apakah mungkin ini sebuah pertanda bahwa Boruto menginginkan seseorang yang bisa ia panggil 'Ibu'?

Saat mereka tiba di depan sekolah Boruto, Konoha Junior High School, sekolah itu terlihat sepi, mengingat bel masuk sudah berdering sekitar 10 menit yang lalu. Naruto dan Boruto sama-sama bisa melihat seorang guru yang beberapa menit yang lalu mereka bicarakan, Hinata-sensei, di balik gerbang besar Konoha JHS yang telah tertutup rapat.

Hinata terlihat tengah berbicara dengan satpam sekolah yang namanya tidak diketahui baik oleh Boruto maupun Naruto, sebelum menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Audi hitam Naruto terparkir di depan sekolah.

"Aku tidak curiga jika Hinata-sensei hafal dengan mobil Tou-san." Kata Boruto setelah ia melihat Hinata-sensei menengok ke arah mereka dan bebricara pada si satpam sekolah tepat setelahnya, dan si satpam berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membuka sedikit gerbang sekolah yang menjulang itu.

"Hah?" Naruto, seperti biasa, tidak terlalu paham dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh anaknya.

"Aku terlambat hampir setiap hari, Tou-san, tidak heran jika Hinata-sensei hafal dengan mobil ini." Boruto memasukkan ponselnya dalam saku seragamnya. "Sudah, ah, aku masuk dulu."

"Hm, baiklah, hati-hati." Naruto membuka kunci mobil dan Boruto bergegas keluar dari mobil. Dari balik kaca, Naruto bisa melihat anaknya berlari menyebrang jalan, dan ketika ia sampai di gerbang, menyapa senseinya, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolahnya.

~o0o~

Uzumaki Naruto punya sejuta kebiasaan buruk. Terlalu banyak memikirkan sesuatu adalah salah satunya. Jika kau masuk ke kantornya dan melihatnya sedang melamun menatap langit-langit membosankan diatas tanpa berkedip dan bertanya padanya "Kau kenapa?" dan dia menjawab "Tidak apa-apa, hanya memikirkan masalah kerjaan," itu adalah omong kosong.

Naruto mungkin tidak ingin mengakuinya, namun ia memang sedikit (catat, _sedikit_ ) menaruh perhatian pada guru konseling di sekolah anak semata wayangnya, yang belakangan ia tahu memiliki nama yang menurutnya sangat indah dan cocok dengan paras pemiliknya yang juga indah,Hinata.

Ia tidak tahu nama marganya, namun itu bisa diatur nanti, kan?

Tidak heran jika ia merasa diserang secara batin oleh anaknya ketika bocah 12 tahun itu tiba-tiba menyebut-nyebut tentang Hinata tadi pagi dan menuduh Naruto menyabotase kehidupan sekolahnya setiap pagi hanya untuk melihat wajah Hinata di depan gerbang sekolah, menunggu siswa-siswi yang terlambat masuk sekolah.

Mungkin Boruto sadar akan kebiasaan Naruto yang masih tetap berdiam di depan sekolahnya selama beberapa menit setelah Boruto masuk kedalam area gedung sekolah.

Jika ia jujur pada dirinya sendiri, ia memang tertarik pada Hinata dan akan lebih dari senang jika suatu saat ia bisa 'mengobrol' dengan Hinata di situasi yang kasual, tidak diselimuti atmosfir formal, sebagai seorang pria dan wanita, dan bukan sebagai seorang guru dan wali murid.

Yang mengganggu pikirinnya adalah, jika ia benar-benar berusaha mengambil tindakan dari ketertarikannya ini, dan sebut saja, mengajak Hinata keluar, kencan, atau apapun kalian menyebutnya, apakah Boruto baik-baik saja dengan itu?

Pemikiran macam ini telah menganggu Naruto sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, bahkan sebelum ia berjumpa dengan Hinata, ia selalu berpikir, jika ia memutuskan untuk menikah lagi, apakah Boruto bisa menerima keputusannya?

Ia tahu, ia dan ibunya Boruto berpisah saat Boruto masih berumur 2 tahun, Boruto bahkan mungkin tidak lagi mengingat wajah ibunya. Namun ia tidak pernah menanyakan hal itu secara langsung pada Boruto. Ia tidak pernah bertanya apa pendapat Boruto jika ia memutuskan untuk menikah lagi.

Naruto benar-benar berharap Boruto bisa menerima keputusannya jika suatu saat ia memutuskan untuk menikah lagi. Karena jujur saja, mereka berdua, baik Naruto dan Boruto, membutuhkan figur istri dan ibu di apartemen mereka yang terasa terlalu besar untuk dihuni hanya oleh mereka berdua.

~o0o~

"Masakannya Hinata-sensei enak lho." Kata Boruto saat dirinya dan Naruto sedang menyantap ramen kesukaan mereka berdua di kedai Ichiraku sebagai makan malam.

Mendengar perkataan Boruto yang tiba-tiba, Naruto tersedak kuah ramen panas dan kini sibuk batuk-batuk sambil memukul-mukulkan tanganya ke dada. Boruto, yang sudah mengenal sifat ayahnya seperti balik telapak tangannya, tahu betul bahwa reaksi Naruto dilebih-lebih kan. Ia hanya lanjut menyantap ramennya tana memperdulikan Naruto yang terlihat seperti ikan terdampar.

Setelah menenggak air putih di gelasnya hingga habis, Naruto memelototi Boruto yang duduk di hadapannya."Tahu darimana kau, bocah?"

Boruto mengendikkan bahu, "Tadi aku dipangggil guru konseling, a.k.a Hinata-sensei ke ruang bimbingan konseling karena aku terlambat hampir setiap hari."

"Lalu?" Salah satu alis Naruto terangkat.

"Aku bilang aku terlambat karena harus menunggui seseorang," Boruto melirik pada ayahnya, yang sepertinya tidak sadar bahwa 'seseorang' yang dimaksud Boruto adalah dirinya. "Aku bilang bahwa aku harus menuggui seseorang mencoba memasak sarapan tiap pagi, dan gagal, hingga aku terlambat ke sekolah dengan perut keroncongan."

Melihat Naruto yang terlihat tidak akan memberikan respon apapun, Boruto melanjutkan, "Lalu beliau bertanya aku sudah sarapan atau belum. Aku bilang belum. Lalu beliau mengeluarkan kotak bento dari tasnya sendiri dan menyuruhku memakannya."

Kini kedua alis Naruto terangkat, "Ah… begitu…."

"Tou-san harus tahu, itu bento terenak yang pernah ku makan selama 12 tahun hidupku."

"Seenak itu?"

Boruto menagngguk, "Seenak itu."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk, lalu melanjutkan santap nya yang sempat tertunda.

"Hinata-sensei juga sangat baik padaku." Kata Boruto. "Sangat cantik pula, Tou-san belum pernah melihat wajahnya dari dekat kan?"

"Dari jauh saja orang-orang juga tahu kalau sensei mu itu cantik."

"Hinata-sensei juga _single_ lho."

Naruto tersedak lagi, untuk yang kedua kalinya malam ini. Sebelum Naruto sempat batuk-batuk dan meneriakinya dengan pertanyaan "Tahu daimana kau, bocah?" lagi, Boruto melanjutkan. "Aku tidak tahu pasti sih. Tapi aku tidak melihat ada cincin di jari manisnya. Jadi anggap saja beliau belum menikah."

Naruto berdeham, "Apa tujuanmu memberitahuku ini semua, huh? Kau kan tahu Tou-san tidak setertarik _itu_ pada senseimu."

"Tidak setertarik _itu_?" Boruto mendengus. " _Well yeah_ , kalau begitu aku sedang berusaha membuat Tou-san menjadi setertarik _itu_ pada Hinata-sensei."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau terlihat… entahlah, kesepian? Kau butuh seseorang, Tou-san. Pergilah berkencan, tidak harus dengan Hinata-sensei, kalau kau memang tidak setertarik itu pada beliau.. Aku hanya berusaha membantu."

Narut melongo, "K-kau… Boruto… kau sungguh tidak apa-apa?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada pelan, takut jika entah bagaimana, ia bisa melukai perasaan anaknya dengan pertanyaan itu."

"Huh? Apanya tidak apa-apa?"

"A-apa kau… tidak apa-apa jika Tou-san berkencan? Apakah tidak apa-apa jika suatu saat Tou-san menikah lagi?" Belakang kepala Naruto tidak gatal, tapi ia tetap saja menggaruk-garuknya dengan gugup.

"Ugh astaga," Boruto menenggelamkan wajahnya di telapak tangannya. "Tentu saja tidak apa-apa… Tou-san pikir kenapa aku berbicara tentang Hinata-sensei pada Tou-san akhir-akhir ini? Lagipula, jika yang Tou-san takutkan bahwa aku tidak ingin mempunyai ibu _baru_ , well, aku bahkan tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang ibu," Ia menghela nafas panjang, lalu menlajutkan ,"jadi jangan khawatir, selama wanita yang di kencani Tou-san itu wanita yang baik, aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh."

Naruto bohong jika ia bilang ia tidak terharu pada pidato kecil-kecilan yang diutarakan anaknya itu. Ia kehabisan kata-kata. Rasanya ia ingin sekali berdiri dan memeluk Boruto, namun ia tahu Boruto tidak akan menyukai hal itu mengingat mereka jarang sekali pamer afeksi seperti itu.

"Boruto… terimakasih banyak… Tou-san benar-benar beruntung karena meilikimu." Naruto mengucapkannya dengan senyuman paling tulus dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

"Uh, yeah, sama-sama." Boruto, yang jarang sekali menerima kata-kata manis seperti itu dari ayahnya, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sedangkan Naruto masih memasang senyum lebar di wajahnya yang diam-diam selalu dikagumi oleh Boruto.

~o0o~

Kali selanjutnya Naruto dan Boruto melihat Hinata, mereka tidak sedang dalam lingkungan sekolah. Nyatanya, mereka sedang berada di Taman Kota di hari minggu pagi untuk berolahraga ringan. Mereka jarang sekali melakukan olahraga pagi seperti ini, mengingat baik Naruto maupun Boruto bukanlah orang yang suka bangun pagi. Namun, entah sedang kerasukan apa, Boruto yang sudah berpakaian rapi menyeret ayahnya dari kasur pagi-pagi buta, katanya "Untuk hidup yang lebih sehat dan kesejahteraan kita bersama."

Entahlah, Boruto memang suka tidak jelas, kadang-kadang.

Tepat jam 9 pagi mereka memutuskan untuk menyudahi kegiatan olahraga mereka pagi itu dan keduanya hendak pulang ke apartemen. Namun ketika Naruto sedang menenggak habis air di botol minumnya, ia mendengar suara lembut seorang wanita dari belakangnya berkata "Oh, Boruto?"

Ketika ia berbalik badan untuk melihat siapa yang tengah berbicara dengan anaknya, ia hampir saja menjatuhkan botolnya karena kaget.

Dihadapannya, berdiri seorang wanita yang cantiknya melebihi Helen dari Troya, dengan rambut gelap diikat kebelakang yang memantulkan sedikit warna biru tua dan iris mata sewarna amethyst memesona.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata.

Tapi, yang lebih membuat Naruto kaget adalah, seorang balita perempuan lucu yang menggandeng tangan Hinata.

"Boruto-kun, sedang olahraga juga? Dengan siapa kesini?" Bagaimanapun, sepertinya Hinata sendiri masih tidak sadar akan keberadaan Naruto dan masih mengajak ngobrol Boruto.

"Ah, Hinata-sensei! Iya hehehe," Boruto menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Saya kesini bersama Tou-san…"

Naruto, yang sepertinya masih tidak terlihat di mata Hinata, mencoba mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, dan ikut menimpali perkataan Boruto. "Halo, apakah anda senseinya Boruto disekolah? Saya ayahnya."

Boruto memutar bola mata. _Tidak keren, Tou-san._

"Ah! Benar, saya gurunya Boruto di sekolah." Akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Naruto, Hinata menjulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Naruto. "Perkenalkan, saya Hyuuga Hinata. Senang bertemu anda." Ucap Hinata disertai senyuman. Tanpa ragu, Naruto menjabat tangan Hinata dan berkata, "Uzumaki Naruto, tidak usah terlalu formal denganku, Hinata-san. Tidak apa-apa." Naruto tersenyum. Akhirnya ia bisa berbicara langsung dengan Hinata.

"Oh iya," tiba-tiba Hinata berkata, lalu menggendong anak perempuan mungil yang tadi berdiri di sampingnya. Naruto masih berharap bahwa anak itu hanya ponakannya.

"Ini anakku. Namanya Himawari. Hima, ayo kenalan dengan Boruto-kun dan Naruto-san." Sementara Hinata berusaha mmebujuk Himawari untuk berkenaln dengan Boruto dan Naruto, duo anak-ayah itu melirik satu sama lain, seakan berbicara melalui telepati.

' _Kau bilang dia masih single?! Dia sudah punya anak, Boruto!'_

 _'Mana aku tahu? Aku kan sudah bilang aku hanya mengira-ngira!'_

"O… to-to… cha.…" Suara halus tersendat milik Himawari memecahkan kontes menatap kecil-kecilan antara Naruto dan Boruto.

"Bukan, Hima, ini Naruto-san, bukan Otou-chan. Na-ru-to." Hinata membeo, berusaha keras agar anak semata wayangnya yang masih berusia dua tahun itu untuk megikuti apa yang baru saja di katakannya.

Naruto mematung. Apakah anaknya Hinata baru saja memanggilnya ayah?

Pertanda macam apa ini?!

"T-to… chan…." Di gendongan Hinata, Himawari mencondongkan badan dan menjulurkan tanganya ke arah Naruto, jari-jari kecilnya menggapai-gapai udara. Hampir seperti ia ingin digendong oleh Naruto.

Naruto hanya memperhatikan Hinata dan Himawari dengan pandangan _awkward_ , Himawari masih berusaha menggapai Naruto dan sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menangis, dan Hinata yang masih berusaha membuat Himawari tenang. Bagaimanapun, Boruto bisa membaca keadaan. Ia menepuk lengan ayahnya dan melirik-lirik Hinata.

 _'Sana! Anaknya jelas sekali minta digendong olehmu!'_

'Yang benar saja! Kalau suaminya marah bagaimana?!'

Ikatan batin antara Naruto dan Boruto memang kuat.

Pada akhirnya, setengah karena paksaan dari Boruto dan setengahnya lagi karena kasihan pada Hinata, Naruto menawarkan diri untuk menggendong Himawari. "Sini, biar saya bantu, Hinata-san." Kata Naruto sambil mengambil Himawari dari lengan Hinata, dan menggendongnya. Benar saja, Himawari berhenti menangis, dan jari-jari kecilnya bermain dengan rambut Naruto yang mencuat tidak karuan kemana-mana.

"Maaf merepotkan, Naruto-san…" Hinata tampak benar-benar merasa tidak enak. "Himawari masih berumur 2 tahun, masih belum lancar berbicara…." Ujar Hinata dengan sedikit malu-malu.

Naruto tersenyum pada Hinata, lalu kembali menatap Himawari yang masih memainkan rambutnya, kali ini dengan cengiran lebar diwajahnya. "Iya, tidak apa-apa kok… lagipula, dia manis sekali." _'Seperti ibunya.'_ Naruto menambahkan dalam hati.

"Sensei kesini hanya dengan Hima saja?" Tanya Boruto tiba-tiba.

"Iya, hanya degan Hima saja,niatnya ingin mengajak Hima jalan-jalan di taman, menghirup udara pagi dan sebagainya."

"Hmm, Sensei mau kemana setelah ini?"

"Eh? Sebenarnya tadi sensei sudah ingin pulang, lalu bertemu dengan kalian berdua," Hinata tertawa kecil, lalu melanjutkan, "Bukankah kalian hendak pulang juga?"

"Sebenarnya," Boruto buru-buru menyahut sebelum Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. "Kami mau mampir ke salah satu rumah makan dekat sini untuk sarapan, sensei mau ikut?"

Naruto tidak pernah menoleh secepat itu dalam hidupnya. Ia berteriak dalam hati, _'apa-apaan bocah ini?'_

"A-ah, seperetinya tidak dulu, Boruto-kun, aku-"

"Apakah sensei ada janji dengan orang lain?" Dengan lancangnya Boruto memotong perkataan Hinata.

"Boruto, jaga mulutmu." Ucap Naruto.

" _Well_ , sebenarnya, tidak juga…" Hinata memandang Boruto dan Naruto bergantian. "Tidakkah kami akan merepotkan? Maksudku, aku dan Hima?"

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali," kali ini justru Naruto yang menjawab. "Kami justru senang sekali jika kau bersedia ikut, Hinata-san."

Hinata tampak ragu-ragu sejenak, ia melihat wajah Boruto yang sperti memohon, lalu melihat Himawari yang masih berada di gendongan Naruto dan melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar leher Naruto.

Akhirnya, dengan senyuman kecil di bibrnya, Hinata berkata, "Baiklah."

~o0o~

Naruto tidak begitu yakin bagaimana mereka berempat bisa berakhir di restoran cepat saji terdekat dari Taman Kota, duduk berhadap-hadapan layaknya sebuah keluarga pada umumnya. Boruto dan Himawari, secara mengejutkan, bisa bergaul dengan baik. Boruto memperlakukan Himawari selayaknya seorang kakak memperlakukan adiknya. Hati-hati, penuh sayang. Himawari bahkan mulai memanggil Boruto dengan sebutan 'Onii-chan.'

Hinata dan Naruto pun tidak berbeda jauh. Obrolan mereka mengalir dengan lancar. Sedikit canggung disana-sini, namun tidak sampai membuat salah satu atau keduanya tidak nyaman.

Bagaimanapun juga, Naruto masih belum berani menanyakan keberadaan ayah dari Himawari, begitu juga sebaliknya. Keduanya seperti sama-sama menghindari topik itu.

"Hima mau eskrim?" Suara Boruto sontak membuat si kecil Himawari menengadah ke arahnya, lalu mengikuti arah tangan Boruto yang menunjuk pada gambar sebuah eskrim di _neon box_ menu.

"Eskrim!" Himawari melompat-lompat di kursinya, wajahnya sumringah ketika melihat gambar eskrim.

"Sensei, Hima boleh makan eskrim kan? Aku yang traktir kok." Boruto memberikan senyuman membujuknya yang paling ampuh pada Hinata.

Hinata, melihat anak nya yang semangat ketika mendengar kata 'eskrim' dan Boruto yang sepertinya suka sekali melihat Himawari senang, mengangguk pelan, mengizinkan Boruto membawa Himawari untuk mengantri eskrim.

"Ah, mereka lucu sekali…" Kata Hinata dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya ketika melihat Boruto menggendong Himawari. Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Hinata, hati Naruto lumer seperti jeli ketika melihat Boruto yang biasanya kasar dan sengak bisa berubah 180 derajat dengan Hima.

"Jadi, Naruto-san," Hinata beralih pada Naruto. Hinata terlihat ingin menanyakan sesuatu, namun ia juga terlihat bimbang di saat yang sama. "Kau masih _single_ , kan?"

Jantung Naruto serasa jatuh ke lambung.

Melihat Naruto terlihat kelabakan di hadapannya, Hinata buru-buru meminta maaf, "a-apakah itu tadi terlalu terus terang? Astaga, maafkan aku, Naruto-san-"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Aku hanya… sedikit kaget saja, hehe," Naruto mengusap tengkuknya sendiri. "Aku hanya tidak berfikir kau akan menanyakannya duluan. Tapi, untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, yeah, aku _single, single parent_ , tepatnya." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk kearah Boruto berada.

"Oh, untunglah." Bahu Hinata merileks tanpa ia sadari. "Kupikir aku sedang menghancurkan rumah tangga seseorang sekarang karena tertarik padamu."

Kalau tadi jantung Naruto serasa ingin jatuh ke lambung, sekarang jantung Naruto rasanya ingin berhenti bekerja saja, cuti memompa darah untuk Naruto, dan pergi liburan ke Karibia. Karena sesungguhnya, jantung Naruto merasa sedang melakukan kerja rodi karena harus memompa darah dua kali lebih cepat setiap kali Hinata mengatakan sesuatu.

"K-kau tertarik padaku?" Naruto dengan bodohnya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yeah, sedikit," Ujar Hinata dengan senyum jahil. "Tapi kan sedikit-sedikit bisa menjadi bukit."

Jantung Naruto baru saja menerima _triple kill_.

Naruto tertawa kecil. Setengah karena gugup dan setengahnya lag karena ia masih tidak percaya kalau Hinata ternyata bisa merayu juga. Maksudnya, Hinata terlihat sangat kalem dan malu-malu. Siapa yang sangka wanita itu bisa membuat jantung Naruto jungkir balik tiga kali dalam waktu kurang dari semenit.

"Kau sendiri? _Single_?"

" _Single parent._ "

"Aku juga sempat berpikir aku sedang menghancurkan rumah tangga seseorang." Naruto tertawa lagi

"Yeah, untungnya kita tidak menghancurkan apapun, kan?" Kata Hinata diiringi senyuman lebar yang membuat Naruto meleleh.

~o0o~

Secara mengejutkan, siang itu berjalan dengan lancar, lebih baik dari yang Naruto kira. Ia mengantarkan Hinata pulang ke apartemennya lalu bertukar nomor telepon dengan Hinata. Bahkan Himawari hampir tidak mau berpisah dengan Boruto dan Naruto, sampai Hinata harus mengiming-imingi Himawari dengan satu box penuh coklat.

Hari ini Naruto telah mendapatkan nama lengkap Hinata, alamat rumah Hinata, dan nomor telepon Hinata. Tinggal dua hal lagi yang masih harus diperjuangkan olehnya. Mendapatkan hati si kecil Himawari dan mencuri hati ibunya, Hinata.

"Apa Tou-san sadar kalau Tou-san terlihat seperti orang bodoh?" Kata Boruto ketika ia melihat ayahnya sedang duduk di sofa, mata menatap ke layar ponselnya, dan di wajahnya terpasang senyum bodoh yang sepertinya tidak akan menghilang dalam waktu dekat.

"Ah, Boruto, bersikap baiklah pada Tou-san mu ini. Tou-san sedang senang, tahu?"

"Yeah, yeah, terserah. Tou-san dapat nomor ponselnya Hinata-sensei, kan?"

"Mm-hm." Naruto mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Hubungi dia, ajak makan siang bersama, atau apalah."

"Hei bocah," Naruto berusaha menampilkan ekspresi tegas, namun gagal karena cengirannya masih tidak mau hilang. "Jangan mengguruiku dalam masalah percintaan, oke? Begini-begini aku ini 23 tahun lebih tua darimu."

Boruto hanya mengendikkan bahu, dan kembali berjalan ke kamarnya.

~o0o~

Jika kemarin ada yang bilang pada Naruto bahwa hari ini ia akam mendapatkan nomor ponsel Hinata, mungkin Naruto haya akan menertwai dan menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu. Namun disnilah dia, duduk di kasurnya yang terlampau besar untuk dirinya sendiri, dengan ponsel yang mulai memanas di telinganya, berbicara pada Hinata.

Mereka berbicara banyak, mulai dari kegiatan Boruto disekolah, kejadian pagi ini, sampai pekerjaan Naruto. Intinya, mereka sedang dalam proses mengenal satu sama lain.

Keduanya sedikit ragu-ragu, sedikit malu-malu, namun tidak ada diantara mereka yang menolak untuk mencoba membuka lembaran baru. Jalan dihadapan mereka masih panjang, mereka baru saja menemukan satu sama lain. Bahkan bisa jadi, jalan yang akan mereka lalui ini terbentang tak terhingga, jika Tuhan menghendaki mereka selamanya.

Malam itu, Naruto jatuh tertidur dengan senyuman diwajahnya, mengingat-ngingat percakapannya dengan Hinata di telepon beberapa menit yang lalu.

 _'Sudah malam, Hinata. Apa kau tidak mengantuk?'_

 _'Hm? Apa kau menyuruhku tidur duluan?'_

 _'Aku hanya bertanya kau sudah mengantuk atau belum….'_

 _'Iya, aku mengantuk. Tapi aku masih ingin berbicara denganmu.'_

 _'Kita bisa bicara lagi besok,'_

 _'Apakah itu sebuah janji?'_

 _'Bisa jadi. Setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama di kedai dekat tempatmu bekerja besok? Maksudku, kalau kau masih ingin mengobrol lagi denganku-'_

 _'Tentu saja, Naruto, tentu saja aku mau._

~o0o~

* * *

a/n: YO WASSUP BALIK LAGI SAMA GUA*sekarat gegara uas* anyway, fic ini didekasikan untuk merayakan NHFD yang ke 9 YYUUHHHHUUUUUUUU. gue udah ngikutin nhfd dari tahun ke lima, baru sekarang gue ikut ngerayain nyumbang fic wkwkw. BY THE WAY, FIC INI BAKAL ADA SEQUEL NYA YUUHHHUUUUUU karena emang ini tadinya mau dibuat multichapter, tapi karena saia gakuat dengan komitmen terhadap multi-chapetered fic, jadi saya bikin dua part aje wokwokwokw. as always, kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat dibutuhkan dan diterima di kotak review. _terima flame juga lho hihihihi_


End file.
